Anything Goes Special Services
by VizeerLord
Summary: Where do You go when the Law can not help? Who do You turn to, when all is lost? Come in, Have a Cup of Tea, Tell me about what troubles you, and maybe Somethimg can be done to help you.
1. teaser

The thug gripped his two Uzis and opened fire. the bullets bit into the massive pillar, filling the air with dust.

The pair of 'girls' huddled behind the pillar, knew that they would have to move soon. The larger snapped a fresh clip into the desert eagle, thumbed the slide release, and grabbed its twin, already reloaded. "Okay Red, lets do this." She kicked into a twisting roll that brought her facing the thug, her 'pets' barking as they spit round after round at the thug.

The redhead rolled the other way, and as the thug fired on her partner, she flipped a small knife at his face...

Sixteen slugs sank in to the goon's chest, ripping through his cheap 'bullet proof' armor, only to get lodged in his chest cavity.

Both girls stood, feeling the surge slowly fade into the background. Sliding both handguns home, the larger gal picked up the two Uzis. "Score! Now today was not a complete waste."

'Red' just shook her head and retrieved her knife. "Hey 'Kong', We still got a job to do."

121

In a layout of a basement mold, four Yakuza looked towards the sound of gunfire.

"Any bets on who it is that is coming? I got 300 yen on DSA."

One guy tilted his head listening. "No, it would be the 'Dirty Pair.' it is in the twin barking, the DSA use only single gun firing. That, and nothing has been blown up." he rummaged in a pocket, pulling out three 100 yen coin. "You are on."

The other two exchanged a look, and as one, "lets get this over with." they traded briefcases and split, leaving the two bettors standing in the center of the room.

"Any bets on them getting out?"

"Alive? or With the briefcases?"

Both looked at the other, then both started chuckling, only to be interrupted buy Uzi fire from the direction of one 'boss' followed shortly by a scream from the other direction.

In walked two gals in shorts. the heavier dark haired one wore crossed belts about her waist, loaded with ammo clips for the two heavy hand cannons strapped to her thighs. In one hand she held an Uzi, the other held one of the briefcases.

The busty redhead wore crossed belts, loaded with knives, with a pair of longer blades strapped across her back. she too carried one of the briefcases.

"The 'Dirty Pair'. Pay up." the passing of coins, brought a frown to the redhead's cute face. Turning to the two gals, the winner asked "Are we free to go? you already have the items and the cash."

'Red' shrugged, "What was that 'Dirty Pair' comment?"

The loser, keeping his hands in sight, "A reference to an old OVA. we use to watch it as children. No Offence intended. "

'Kong' lifted her new gun, pointing it at the guys in nice suits, "Kill 'em 'Red'?"

'Red' looked them over, "Nah, a waste of good ammo. Besides the 'Boss' said quick and clean."

The girls turned and walked away.

Once they were gone, the guys let out a collective sigh of relief. On their way out they fund one of the couriers with his arm and legs broken. one guy picked up the gun laying close by.

In badly accented english, "Good night, 'Bobby'."

the gunshot echoed into the night.


	2. bombshell backstory

We see a small Temple complex.

we see a Miko sweeping the tiled walkway. a bell rings, and she looks up.

we see that the Miko is no other then Kasumi...

!!back story!!

What is Kasumi doing as a Miko, you might ask? let me tell you, shortly after Ranma and Akane returned from China and the 'wedding-go-boom', Kimiko's Will unfolded; leaving a temple on the edge of the ward to her girls if they were to accept what the temple offered.

It needed Miko, someone to offer guests and travelers tea, to ease minor discomforts, and to listen to the troubles of those who just needed to complain.

But there was a dark secret of this Temple; at one time it offered services to those who could pay. Services that could, and did include at one time, assassination. it was not a well concealed secret, as Nabiki found it the first day of looking through the records. There were imperial writs that allowed those who served the temple in this fashion to shrug off certain laws.

At this same time there was a small Agency on the other side of Tokyo that was making a name for its self. DSA, they would do 'Anything' as long as it was dangerous and it paid.

Nabiki had a gleam in her eye when she called Ranma into the temple office. "How would you like to be able make a little money while helping those who need help?"

Ranma knowing the mousy haired Accountant before him, frowned. "What is the catch?"

"A bit of danger, An oath to this Temple, few minor details we can hammer out later."

Ranma thought about it. "Okay, but if I think or feel something is off, I walk away free and clear, honor bound to nothing connected. no stain to me or my honor."

"Deal."

Three weeks later an old Priest from another shrine had moved in, taken Ranma as his apprentice( of yeah Genma loved that one.). Akane and 'Ranko' had been listed as Miko as well. Nodoka had moved into the Dojo to take care of the 'Masters' and to get them teaching again.

The Amazons began to gear up for a heated campaign when Nabiki dropped by to explain about the imperial writs, "Given time, and the right 'carrot' Xian Pu will have her 'Wild Horse', but no more tricks, 'spiced' food, or poisons. Ranma is studying to be a Priest, once he has taken his Vows, he will be open to certain prospects."

that was two Months ago.

!!And on with the Story!!

121

'Red' and 'Kong' entered the Shrine through the concealed door in the sewers. They were met by 'Boss'.

A kiss to the check, as a welcome home safe, for and from both actives. The briefcases were placed before the 'Boss', who quickly popped the locks, inspected the 'goods', nodded, and closed them. "Hurry up, shower and Change. The family is going to be here soon, and the less they know about this, the better."

Fifteen minutes later we see the three Tendo girls in the red hakama, a kimono shirt, and tabi of the Miko, Ranma in the robes of a monk, waiting to greet their folks. Ranma and Akane looking a little rushed.

The 'Fathers' walked with the solemn pride of Masters of the Art, while Nodoka walked with the iron grace of the great Samurai. As they walked along the cobbled path, they saw the work done to the 'shrine'. Statutes cleared of weeds, Gardens, both herb and vegetable were neat and orderly. the walkways were neat, even, and swept. the thatch of the roofs were tight, the entire shrine spoke of detailed effort to restore and renew this holy ground.

Leaving their zori, at the door, Nodoka followed Nabiki and Akane into a small room looking out over a koi pond with a small waterfall feature. Ranma led the Fathers down a different hallway, to a room where the old priest was sitting, watching the city below, sipping saki. Seeing the two spots near by, with a shogi board and saki bottles waiting, the fathers joined the old man to watch the sunset, and to shed the burdens of the day. seeing that the 'men' were 'taken care of', Ranma bowed out, and left the them to their rest.

Quickly rejoining the ladies in the 'koi room', as they had taken to calling it, He arrived just as Akane was serving tea. She had developed a mastery at preparing beverages; Tea, Coffee, Mixed drinks, you name it, she could make it, but she was still not allowed into the kitchen itself.

He listened as Nabiki and Nodoka chatted about the weather, the local gossip, things that he could care less about...

Then his mother dropped the mother of all bombshells; "So, how is the secret Agency thing going?"

everyone choked on that one.

Nabiki recovered first. "Nani?"

"Who do you think I went to when Genma first disappeared?" Nodoka smirked, "Who do you think sent me to the Tendo Dojo in the First place? At that time this place was run by an old one eyed Miko, who was so tired of the job, that the grounds were overgrown. I was her last client, and I had to beg her, promise to look over the grounds until her replacements arrived. And just as I was about to take up my duties, you girls get called in. Even my son, is honoring the pledge I gave, without me telling him of it."

Ranma cleared his throat. "Mother, What if I said that was not what we are doing here." He looked her in the eye. "I am here to learn how to redirect my energies, to handle things that are handled by the Priesthood, not by the fighter."

"And what about the 'Dirty Pair'?" Nodoka sipped from her cup

Akane cracked hers.

"Where did you hear that name?' Nabiki asked, "I have been trying to track them down for weeks now."

"You mean you do not know?" Nodoka cocked an eyebrow at the known money-grubber. "Word about the City is that they are the muscel for a 'new' outfit that is trying to run a DSA type scam, but they are not into the explosions and mass collateral damage of the DSA."

Nabiki sat back on her heels, pouting, "Somebody knows something and they are not telling me."

"Of course, anything I know," Nodoka grinned, "is nothing more then common gossip, no matter how uncommon the subject."

Nabiki huffed, then rising quickly, strode from the room. Ranma, not watching her, held up his hand. after a few seconds, he nodded. "She is in her office, calling out her network." Turning his gentle blue eyes on his mother, "What is said in here, never leaves. Swear on the Sword."

"I so swear."

"Nabiki knows nothing." this came from, of all people, Kasumi. "After Nabiki swore Ranma in as the 'Head Priest', he came to me. There was Question as to what Limits he was being asked to do. Nabiki was looking into the history of this temple as to demon fighters, and the like. It was not until aftert world war II that this temple entered the 'spy' game and detective business. Like tracking down missing husbands, lost children, and retrieving stolen relics. My info comes from the dairy of the same Mako that helped you, Auntie. "

Ranma picked up the story, "When Brother Toiko arrived, I began my Training, and when he saw Akane in one of her Rages, She began learning the Bow to focus her control. Cleaning out a cellar, we found the Armory, and its logs. Shortly afterward a young woman came to the shrine, in need of a kind ear, gentle smile, and hot tea. Kasumi was listening to her when I happened by. Yakuza had harmed her family, Stolen Priceless Relics, entrusted by the Emperor and taken her younger sister for, and I quote, 'Hostage and sport.' "

Ranma bowed his head. "For once I knew the 'joy' of Rage. That night, dressed in black, I went looking for this group of scum. Muscle I just broke, but those who drew guns died. In the rage, I had access to skills and abilities that scared me when I came to my senses. I did not find the child, but the Police, having been called because of the noise and damage Found her. The whole was written up as a Yakuza clan war, but no one claimed credit for it." lifting his head, he smiled at Kasumi, "Kasumi found me trying to wash the blood from my black silks. She told me that the Police had found the girl, and the family had recovered their relics. "

"Akane found me holding a crying, blood caked Ranko." Kasumi reclaimed the story, "With her training on her control, she prevented herself from making it worse, but still there was something wrong about my holding a crying, bloody, female Ranma." Kasumi reached out and stroked Akane's hair. "Ranma not noticing her, started to tell me everything. Starting from when the young woman arrived to the fighting, to the brutal killing of the scum who were holding the child. The look of horror on Akane's face was too much, but was it from what those scumbags had done, what was done to them, or that it was Ranma that did it, I could not tell. I told them both, that the girl was safe, unharmed, and untouched. That she was telling those who would listen to her that the 'Family Guardian' had come and removed the bad-men, so that the police could find her."

"I think I remember hearing about a gang war shortly after i moved into the dojo. but Nothing on this scale."


	3. Chapter 3

A.G.S.S.

CH 2

"I think I remember hearing about a gang war shortly after I moved into the dojo. but Nothing on this scale."

"Asked Nabiki to look into it, as if there was a 'Demon' on the loose, it would fall to the Temples to 'cleanse' the area." Kasumi said quietly. "What the police showed her cracked her 'Ice Queen.' What Ranma had done was more then just removing scum from the area, but the Police, the JPDF, and the other temples claim that the group got off lightly. Over half of the gang had been expelled from other groups all over Japan, for crimes against women and young children, the rest were just getting their first taste."

"A week later," Akane spoke up, "a young man in a suit showed up. He was being forced to betray his Company, or some gang would harm his wife. This time it was a gajin group from Russia. Embassy grounds, big fence, Armed Guards. This time Ranma would not have his rage to protect him. So I followed him." She looked at the Waterfall catching the glint of the sunset.

"I took my bow with me, as I had gotten good with it. Good enough to make a difference, or so I thought." her sickly smile told another story. "Ranma walked up to the back wall, listened for a minute, then hopped right on over. It took me three tries to scale the wall. he disabled two guards, and slipped into the main building. Twenty minutes later all hell broke loose. "

"When I entered the my target's room, I missed one of the alarms. It seams that the Baka Panda was luckier then I was, or failed to teach me a few things." Ranma picked up the tale. "These I could not kill, like I did the Yakaza, the week before, for two reasons; Politics, and this was just for Profit, not protection, honor, or law." he drained his tea, "it took everything I had, dancing through the Bullets, the 'girl' in my arms. Out the third floor window, not a Problem for my level of skills, but my rider was scared. She screamed all the way down, in my ear. As we landed, I felt the 'kiss' of a gun barrel behind my ear..."

Akane smiled a twisted smile, "My heart froze, the sight of Ranma standing there with that gun poking him under the ear. Then I saw red, first in rage, then in blood..."

"She had shot him through the wrist, causing the gun to go flying." Ranma grinned at Akane, "The gun went one way, I went another, over the wall. I cleared the fence in a single bound. She followed, and we took the subway three wards over. There we gave the woman a few yen coins, told her that her husband was waiting to hear from her, and dropped back into the shadows. All three of us were shaking on the train, and not from the cold. She called from a payphone, and waited at cafe."

"When the man from that morning showed up, and joined her. He held her hand, sat stiffly, and made small talk. Akane grumbled something about him not acting 'right', but I knew that he was showing affection, while not over investing his emotions, in case they were to be separated again. They sat there making small talk until dawn. Then he took her to his company headquarters, where they told them everything; the kidnapping, the threats of the violence towards her, the 'ransom' demands."

Nodoka frowned, " How do you know all of this?"

"Genma's 'cloak of shadows'. Ranma is quite good at it, able to spread it wide enough to cover me too." Akane answered "We do not leave a job half done."

Ranma puffed under the praise, and picked up the story again. "He left out going to the Temple, and told her tale of her rescue as blessing of the spirits, and I quote; 'Because no human can do what 'He' did, to get me out of there!'"

Akane snorted, "For placing the Company above his wife, and her safety, he was rewarded. A promotion, a title, a big bump in salary, and a paid vacation to America. For bringing the blessing of the Kami to the Company, he got a Company car. And for putting a pinch on the Russian rivals, he got a Company house."

Then a wicked smile drew across her pouty lips. "Then Ranma drew one of my arrows, and tossed it onto the table, as everyone was shaking hands. Our 'client' paled, then picked up the arrow. He then, shakily asked the board to make a sizable donation to our Temple. Three days later, six thousand dollars, American was delivered to the temple, in a check."

Ranma chuckled, "I was doing a light Kata, in the main yard, when the Client finished climbing the steps, and crossed our threshold." his chuckles deepened, "Nabiki bursts from her office, sniffing the air. Then her eyes locked onto the poor man, completely ignoring me. Knocked me flying as she approached him. He bowed three times, offering the envelope to her. Watcher her fight not to snatch it, it was like the time Happi dunked a saki jug in a bucket of water, with a power cord wrapped around the neck; pops trying to snag the jug without getting fried, took him three hours." Ranma shook his head. "he finial unplugged the power cord, but the saki jug was filled with water."

everyone chuckled at that.

poor Nabiki, poor Genma

121

Her network failed her.

She had tapped every street level snitch in the greater city area, some were paid, some were threatened, some were interested in trading info.

Niyoka had taken over the Bookie racket for Nabiki. All she had was the odds on the where the 'Dirty Pair' were going to strike next, when would the 'Dirty Pair' cross paths with the DSA, and who would win.

Boti now worked as a gossip columnist, and photographer. All she had was rumor that the 'Dirty Pair' were lovers, an offer for pictures of the two girls, starting at seven figures yen.

The list went on and on, nobody knew anything...

then she got lucky; a squeaky little guy who cleans up crime scenes, reported that the Dirty Pair had jumped a few yakuza goons, that evening, about an hour or two before sunset, five dead, including 'prince bobby' and one in traction. quickly scribbling down the address, she hung up the phone. checking the address against the big city map along one wall, she added a red pin, then moved back to the phone, and dialed a number, almost forgotten.

_Ni Hao, Xian Pu, speaking._

"Hey there, kitten."

_Xian Pu already tell money grubber. No Ranma, No service._

"What if I have a Challenge for you? I need an expert tracker, the trail is already over two hours old, outside interference most likely disrupted the trail, and the Prey is of a dangerous element."

Silence pulled at Nabiki, but she knew where to drop the lure, what bait to use, and that given time, there would be no mere nibbling...so she waited...

_who prey?_

...took the bait, Hook, line, and sinker!!!

"The 'Dirty Pair.' Tracked, found, and reported. nothing more. These girls play very rough, and what would Ranma say if you harmed that perfect skin of yours? You know he dreams about you, ne?"

_ya? _it sounded very cat like.

Nabiki grinned as she relayed the last known site of a 'Dirty' encounter. What she failed to relay was that Ranma's dreams of Xian Pu were of the nightmare sort. Either Neko-Xian Pu, or of the girls in general in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

AGSS

ch 3

Shampoo touched down, not ten paces from the crime scene tech. she was dressed in dark shaded leathers, better to blend with the shadow then true black or even her normal silks. besides tonight she hunted real prey, prey that had a habit of hunting back.

Looking over the scene, the bloody body removed, but after it was marked in a outline. "They no do this."

The tech jumped at the sound of her voice, then the wormy male turned and looked her over, before leering behind his mask. "Why do you say that?"

"The lay out. The body was broken, alive before shot. Broken means one did this by hand, other would have left him alone." looking down at the dust, 'money-bitch right, mucked up trail.' Shampoo drifted deeper into the building zone. "Here is where the action that killed the man went down. " she pointed. "Four men stood there, two nervous, one smoking." she pointed the way she came, "One run that way carrying case, small, light female return with case."

"How can you tell?" the tech asked.

Shampoo flashed her 'bimbo grin' at him. "Foot prints in plaster dust." she pointed out the small smudges that he would have missed. "Third best in village at tracking." she boasted. "Heavier female come from that way, also carry case. no fighting here, Two female go that way." She pointed away from the scene. "Last two males follow the way we came. You check that way?" she pointed the way the heavy female arrived from.

The Tech nodded, "Blood in the next room, bodies on the floors above. heavy handgun rounds, but the bodies were all triad, only the body back there was yakuza." the thin man gulped, "Word has it that this was a double cross."

"Triple cross. " Shampoo looked around again, "Yakuza bargain fairly, Triad plan ambush, 'Dirty Pair' clean up."

"What did Nabiki tell you?"

Shampoo's reaction was faster then the little man was aware was possible. The knife in her hand, pointed at his crotch, was bigger then she could have hidden in her tight leathers. "Who said anything about Her?" her hiss just in the audible range for the human ear.

"Just asking. " it was a blessing from the Kami that he did not wet himself. "Four of the dead were Triad posing as Yakuza, only found out after reporting to Nabiki. One survived, a gun shot to the lower spine, and pistol whipped. If he dies, odds are that it will not be his wounds that get him."

Shampoo snorts, and follows the trail of the two females into the night...

121

The sun had set, causing the evening sky to burn.

They sipped their tea in silence.

Nodoka ran her fingers along the hilt of the sword, lost in the swirl that were her thoughts. "Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you tell me this?" she whispered, "Why tell me all of this?"

"Because come the dawn, We are locked into our roles here at the shrine." Kasumi answered. "With the rising of the sun, we are bound to the Temple by our oaths. Ranma has offered to serve as both male and female. We need to burn any and all barriers. Ranma is still bound by his code of ethics to you, in ways that would prevent him from serving this temple to the best of his abilities. We will have your blessing on his services here, or we cut him loose."

Turning to look at her son, "How do you feel about serving the temple?"

His eyes looked about, touching on the blushing Akane, the koi in the pond, the cityscape beyond...

Locking his gaze on his mother. "Feeling has nothing to do with it. Come the dawn I take the Oath to put the Temple first. This is something I have to do. the only difference is; am I a Soatome or a Ronin. Pops is going to be angry either way, seeing as his free ride ends with the dawn. But I would enjoy the peace and harmony of having your blessing."

"And my grandchildren?" Nodoka asked.

"That is going to wait. No matter what I do." Ranma said stiffly. "In service to the temple, I can have lovers, and even a wife. As a 'sealed' compound, the girls with a recognized claim to me, or rather those who had a claim to me when I take my vows, can work out a rotation. When I take my vows, all commitments, promises, and bindings are cut off and washed away. Infact, if the Fathers tried another surprise wedding, I was going to enroll in the priesthood."

"And your Honor?" His Mother was unsure of this move. "What of those girls you were going to leave behind?"

"My Honor would be scared," his voice was soft. "as would theirs, but everyone would be clean, no dishonor to anyone, as the Priesthood is a service similar to the army.

12321

The trail led to the subway.

Shampoo frowned. Two females, dressed as the 'Dirty Pair' were known to dress, could not just walk into the sub station. They had to be wearing some kind of cover. Looking around, She spotted a Camera. She smiled to her self.

Time to report to the boss.

She checked the Map, and noticed that the next train would take her a few blocks from where Nabiki had set up shop. Hopping the turnstile, she moved quickly to the loading area. As the train pulled to a stop, she jumped to the roof of the train. Looking down at the collective group, she was reminded of a showing of a movie about a talking pig, who liked to herd sheep. She grinned, "Baa!"

121

As the train pulled into the stop she wanted, she hoped down, and bounced out of the station. the two blocks and one hundred steps were nothing for a warrior of her caliber, but she was breathing heavy as she stepped into the Temple grounds

Two steps in, then she went still. She was not alone, Infact she was surrounded.

"Hello, Xian Pu." his voice was soft, and yet cold.

'Granny say not to pursue Ranma for now, but to wait for him to be delivered.' Xian Pu grinned. "Ran Ma, you stalk wild Xian Pu? Say word, you catch!"

her grin turned to a smile at his flinch and the snort from the shadows.

"Here for Money-Grubber." the smile turned to sneer, "Have issue that need her style, worm too slimy for warrior interest."

"YO! Nabiki! Its for you!" Ranma called out, then turning to the warrior. "I invite you and your Elder to join us tomorrow morning. two hours before noon." then stepping close, he kissed her on the brow. "Good night child."

Then he and Akane were gone.

Xian Pu continued towards the well in the center of the yard. Shortly she was joined by Nabiki.

Nabiki looked about, then stepped really close, claiming the warrior's lips in a kiss that had no place coming from a maidian, shrine or otherwise. the kiss was returned. as they broke apart, Nabiki grabbed the single braid down the warrior's back. In a husky whisper, "Something tells me that you have lost the trail."

"Xian Pu trailed them to subway, but as it was a peak time, the trail goes cold. But they should be on camera." the busty beauty breathed.

Nabiki released her hold, and turning, led the way back to her office.

Xian Pu trotted along behind, grinning.

it was going to be a long night.

12321

tonk!

tonk!

tonk!

The water stream the fed into the bamboo half pipe, that caused the 'tonk!' about every minute, had sounded fifteen times while Nodoka thought about what was asked of her. Ranma was not running from his obligations, but was embracing the mantle of a higher calling.

Some would call it running away, Others would call it sidestepping. Either way he was not facing the issue up front, but to face that issue would cause trouble across the board.

tonk!

tonk!

Suddenly Ranma stiffened. a hand sign to Akane and both shimmered, and vanished.

Nodoka looked at Kasumi, who just smirked.

"YO! Nabiki! Its for you!" Ranma's voice carried across the night. Nodoka shared a smile with mild mannered girl across from her, at her son's unpriestly ways. Shortly the two returned.

'My Son. As the Head of your Clan, I must condemn you for taking the easy way out, for not honoring the commitments made in the Name of the House." she was shocked at Ranma's reaction to her words. Pulling him into a hug, She murmured into his hair, "As your mother, I am proud that you found a path that leads you to a place of happiness. You have my blessing, and I see where this can be of help to the Clan in due time. As a compromise, you will give me a grandbaby in two years, or I will have to take steps."


End file.
